


[Podfic] End of Ends

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, past Patrick Brewer/Rachel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Patrick after the barbecue.





	[Podfic] End of Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [End of Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045702) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> I only cried a little while editing this. An accomplishment! Also thank you thingswithwings for all the recs so this first one is a gift for you <3333

## MP3 and M4B

**Music** : [Music: "I Have Made Mistakes" by The Oh Hellos. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czFgKa7YcIQ)

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/endofends/End%20of%20Ends.mp3)  
  
| 26 MB | 0:28:08  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/endofends/End%20of%20Ends.m4b)  
  
| 40 MB | 0:28:08


End file.
